Amor verdadero
by saashi samy
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de solo un beso Stefan hubiera tomado algo más?, esa noche cuando la beso y supo que nunca podría hacerlo de nuevo decidió saciar su egoísmo y tomar algo más valioso, pero no pensó en las consecuencias de esa noche y tiempo después nació un niño alado que sería parte de esta triste historia… un niño que no debió haber existido.


Primero que nada aclaro que nada me pertenece ni Harry Potter o Malefica **;3**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry Potter desapareció de su dimensión a sus 350 años, no había envejecido más allá de sus años 20 ya que era uno de los efectos secundarios de ser el maestro de la muerte, nunca se casó ni tubo hijos pero se dedicó a la mejora y reconstrucción del mundo mágico, diseño unos espejismos especialmente fuertes que utilizaba para cambiar su apariencia conforme pasaban los años para parecer más viejo, se había convertido en el hombre más rico de mundo mágico cuando tenía 200 años así que fingió su muerte y se dedicó a viajar por el mundo para aprender y perfeccionar su conocimiento.

Lo que le parecía irónico a Harry era su forma animago de Fenix, los Fenix eran criaturas de vida y renacimiento cuando Harry era la representación de la muerte, podía usar unos pocos de los poderes de Fenix en su forma humana como las lágrimas curativas y su canción pero eran mucho más débiles que en su forma completa de fénix.

150 años después Harry estaba aburrido, había estudiado muchas profesiones y se había graduado varias veces tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos fue combinar la tecnología con la magia para crear inventos novedosos, los encantos para crear cosas increíbles o la transfiguración, pero incluso eso lo aburrió después de un tiempo.

-"Maestro tengo una propuesta para ti"- dijo la muerte que medía 3 metros de alto en su verdadera forma, usaba una capa negra con capucha que cubría la mayoría de sus facciones pero bajo ellas había lo que parecía un cuerpo en descomposición. Y le explico brevemente su plan.

-"¿Una dimensión alternativa?"- Harry levanto una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y dándole a la muerte una mirada dudosa

Muerte hizo un gesto solemne para indicar que se trataba de un tema serio

-"¿Qué sería diferente de mi propia dimensión?, más importante aún ¿Por qué me das esta oportunidad?"- dijo Harry interesado esperando pacientemente

-"Muchas cosas, habrá cambios buenos y cambios malos, todo depende en su mayoría de la dimensión en la que termines. Puedo dejarte incluso en un lugar prospero para tu vida ahí si quieres, o un lugar donde te necesiten, realmente no importa donde termines ya que tendrás tu magia para protegerte y mantenerte sano, también puedes salir de ahí cuando quieras solo tienes que invocarme y hacer el mismo ritual para viajar a otra dimensión. La muerte es eterna y eres mi maestro, un siervo tiene prohibido dañar a su maestro, así que nunca podrás morir realmente"-

-"¿No puedo morir? Ya lo sospechaba después de descubrir mi rápida renegación y mi inmunidad a la maldición asesina pero me sigue pareciendo irónico que sin querer conseguí justo lo que Voldemort más deseaba, así que ¿puedo elegir la dimensión a la que iré?"-

-"¿Realmente importa? Tienes la eternidad para visitar todas las dimensiones que quieras, el orden no tiene importancia, en este caso te mandare a la más cercana, lo que si puedes decidir es cómo quieres llegar, ¿quieres ser una niña o un niño?, porque cada vez que viajes tendrás que renacer para que te adaptes más fácilmente"- dijo la Muerte divertida

Harry palideció ante las implicaciones

-"No creo que alguna vez en el futuro desee ser una mujer pero… ¿Tendré que ser un bebe otra vez y usar pañal?"-

Muerte soltó una carcajada que daba escalofríos y sonaba tenebrosa, su maestro era tan ingenuo a veces pero hace milenios que no se divertía tanto, siempre era entretenido ver en qué problemas se metía, tener un maestro era más como tener acceso a su propio programa televisivo de entretenimiento, era un buen modo de matar el aburrimiento y no había nada más difícil de matar cuando se vivían milenios con la misma rutina.

-"Por supuesto que si maestro pero no te preocupes, te acostumbraras a eso pronto y las mentes de los infantes son fáciles de distraer, además así podrás tener una nueva infancia llena de aventuras"-

Tal vez… tal vez debería intentarlo, las dimensiones alternativas por lo menos no sonaban aburridas.

-"Claro ¿por qué no? Algo diferente suena entretenido y ya estoy aburrido para ser honesto"- respondió Harry pensativo

-"Lo más divertido es que tu nuevos padres serán los más sorprendidos ya que no estabas destinado a existir, seguramente reconocerás tu nueva dimensión y te divertirás mucho… tú nuevo hogar se ha decidido maestro, tendrás un lugar importante en el destino pero solo si quieres hacerlo, tú eliges como vives y desde ahora el destino ya no puede controlarte"-

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar a qué se refería sintió como todo daba vueltas y lo último que escucho fue la horrible risa de Muerte

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de solo un beso Stefan hubiera tomado algo más?, esa noche cuando la beso y supo que nunca podría hacerlo de nuevo decidió saciar su egoísmo y tomar algo más valioso, pero no pensó en las consecuencias de esa noche y tiempo después nació un niño alado que sería parte de esta triste historia… un niño que no debió haber existido.

….

Cuando Stefan la beso y la vio sonrojarse y sonreír feliz sintió que perdió el aliento, ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, por esta noche se permitiría soñar y dejarse llevar, ella lo abrazo y pudo sentir las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, su dulce olor, Malefica lo beso de nuevo y él correspondió con entusiasmo, lentamente el beso se transformó en algo más intenso y desesperado.

Una oleada de lujuria los golpeo y ambos decidieron seguir sus impulsos solo por esa noche.

Stefan era un simple sirviente sin importancia, era considerado un cobarde por servir en lugar de luchar en el ejército, desde que podía recordar siempre había vivido en la pobreza, nunca había podido pagar los servicios de una moza en el burdel y ninguna moza se enredaría voluntariamente con alguien tan insignificante como él así que Malefica sería su primera como Stefan lo seria de ella, de eso estaba seguro ya que no había competencia.

Maléfica no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando pero confiaba en Stefan así que no tendría miedo, él la había elegido a ella sobre su propia especie y ella se encargaría de hacerlo feliz el resto de su vida para que nunca se arrepintiera de su decisión.

La noche fue mágica, Malefica le conto con ojos brillantes y llenos de felicidad sobre sus planes para ambos, sobre la vida que tendrían juntos en el páramo, Stefan casi cambio de opinión sobre sus planes pero su ambición y sed de poder era más grande.

Al final no pudo matarla, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no pudo hacerlo… la amaba tanto, lloro después de cortarle sus hermosas y majestuosas alas, en ese momento se arrepintió de hacerlo pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía un sueño por cumplir y si tendría que arrancarse el corazón que así sea… pero Stefan seria Rey.

Acaricio su mejilla con dulzura y la beso por última vez, se permitió sentir todo el amor que sentía por ella en esta última ocasión y cada paso que dio lejos de su amor se sentía como una puñalada a su corazón.

…...

Dolor era lo único que sentía al despertar esa noche, nunca lo olvidaría, incluso pensar le daba trabajo al principio y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado solo pudo gritar y llorar, sentía que su corazón se rompía y a pesar de que trato de pensar que no había sido Stefan en el fondo sabía que solo había podido ser él ya que ella ingenuamente le conto cual era la debilidad de las hadas.

El dolor de la traición fue más grande que el de los muñones de sus alas.

-"¿Porque no me mataste…?"- gritaba y repetía mientras lloraba desconsolada –"¿Por qué?"-

Deseaba solo morir para que el dolor se detuviera, no tenía razón para vivir.

…...

La venganza y el odio eran las únicas cosas que la motivaban ahora, para hacer a esos humanos pagar… esas bestias.

Meses más tarde se sentía extraña pero no hizo caso al principio ya que supuso que era consecuencia de la perdida de sus alas, que la debilidad y molestias eran porque no estaba acostumbrada a caminar.

Debió haberse dado cuenta desde el inicio pero no fue hasta mucho más tarde que lo noto.

…...

Cada vez que sentía a la criatura moverse en su interior se ponía ansiosa, al principio le daba terror que un engendro de ese monstruo al que una vez llamo amigo creciera en su interior, tenía pesadillas sobre una criatura que rasgaba la piel de su estómago para salir de su vientre, lógicamente sabía que no era posible pero no podía dejar de tener miedo, apenas estaba intentando recuperarse de la terrible perdida paralizante de sus preciosas alas, no sabía si podría querer al fruto de esta traición.

…...

Con el paso de los días su vientre crecía, las amplias túnicas que ahora usaba ocultaban su actual condición de los miembros del páramo y con su aislamiento permanente ninguno de ellos lo notaria, solo su fiel sirviente Diaval lo sabía, extrañamente él estaba asumiendo parte del papel que le correspondía al padre de su hijo.

Hablando de Diaval ahora el ave permanecía en forma humana la mayor parte del tiempo ayudándole a través de los terribles síntomas, un embarazo de su especie duraba un año y medio completo después de todo.

…...

Algunas veces soñaba con una vida hogareña y feliz, con un Stefan sonriente que la esperaba en casa cuando llegaba de sus patrullas en las fronteras del páramo, con varios niños castaños o pelinegros alados riendo y volando por todo el lugar.

Luego despertaba en la dura realdad y el dolor de sus miembros amputados le recordaba que debía deshacerse de esos inútiles sueños ya que Stefan en realidad nunca la amo y solo la utilizo para obtener un estúpido trono.

Él cambio una vida feliz y llena de amor por un trono vacío en un sombrío castillo y un montón de riquezas inútiles a las cuales los humanos les daban un enorme valor.

Muchos de los humanos perdían sus vidas por metales y joyas que no servían de nada, para un hada eso era absurdo e incomprensible.

…...

Diaval siempre se había considerado un cuervo inteligente pero desde la primera vez que la magia de su señora lo cambio pudo sentir que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, era como si cada vez que cambiaba de forma su mente se expandiera, como si dejara de ser un simple cuervo y se convirtiera en algo más.

Después de varios meses decidió que le gustaba estar al lado de su ama Malefica, no creía que hubiera alguna ave en todo el mundo que hubiera tenido tantas aventuras y emoción en su vida como él.

Pero en los últimos tiempos tenia sentimientos extraños hacia su ama, después de cuidarla y verla vulnerable en su condición se sentía protector, sobre todo después de enterarse de la causa de su dolor, Diaval se comprometió a cuidarla y tratar de alegrarla un poco ahora que sabía que llevaba un polluelo en su interior.

A veces veía el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Malefica cuando la cría en su interior se movía, Malefica no era mala aunque se esforzara por convencer a los demás y así misma de que lo era, tenía la sospecha de que Malefica no querría conservar a su hijo o de que lo odiaría una vez que naciera pero él se encargaría de que no fuera así.

El la haría sonreír de nuevo así fuera lo último que hiciera, los sentimientos humanos que Diaval sentía eran muy confusos así que no se molestó en entenderlos… después de todo era feliz en la forma en que eran las cosas y no creía que fuera capaz de volver a su antigua vida como un simple cuervo nunca más.

…...

Cuando la cosa nació Malefica no quiso ni verla, a través del tiempo se había encariñado del pequeño en su interior que la acompañaba en su sufrimiento pero si quería deshacerse de la cosa no podía verla ni darle un nombre.

-"Lleva a la cosa lejos de mí, déjala en un pueblo humano con los de su tipo"- ordeno a su sirviente transformándolo en un humano que soportaría el peso extra

-"Pero mi señora se parece a ti"- murmuro la voz de Diaval… y ella cometió el error de ver a la criatura a pesar de haberse prometido que no lo haría.

Ojos verdes vibrante le devolvieron la mirada, cabello negro como la tinta y piel pálida sin imperfecciones… se parecía a ella y era tan hermoso… no tenía cuernos y no podía ver sus alas pero estaba bien ya que podía pasar por un humano solo extrañamente muy hermoso entonces, Diaval comenzó a alejarse triste y el pequeño bebe parecía desconsolado, lloraba como si supiera que su madre estaba a punto de abandonarlo… al igual que Stefan la había abandonado a ella.

-"Espera… déjame cargarlo antes"- ordeno con voz rota pero cuando la pequeña manita se aferró a uno de sus dedos supo que estaba perdida ya que nunca podría separarse de esta… de su hijo.

Lo acuno contra su pecho mientras lloraba y susurraba promesas de que nunca lo abandonaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **N/A:** Este es un capitulo único o al menos eso creo, es poco probable que continue esta historia, ya tenía tiempo que la tenía arrumbada, hace tiempo simplemente sentía que debía escribir esta historia que rondaba mi mente después de ver la película y leer algunas historias en fanfiction._

 _La introducción de Harry en este universo tenía que cambiar las cosas un poco y Malefica era la fuente de magia más poderosa después de todo, muerte no le daría nada menos. Además se supone que la presencia de Harry sería un regalo y que mejor regalo que darle a Malefica alguien que la amara incondicionalmente._

 _Además creo que el personaje de Stefan fue exagerado en cuanto a que se convirtió en el villano despiadado y loco, supongo que en el fondo debía amar a Malefica y el pensar en el daño que le hizo y la culpa lo volvió loco._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE VOLVÍ A A PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE QUE EL TRADUCTOR CAMBIO AUTOMÁTICAMENTE EL CONTENIDO CUANDO LO SUBÍ Y EDITE LA PRIMERA VEZ DEJANDO UN REVOLTIJO MUY MAL ESCRITO Y CON MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA._

 _LO NOTE GRACIAS A UN COMENTARIO QUE LEÍ CUANDO ESTABA REVISANDO, ASÍ QUE GRACIAS._


End file.
